


Please Shoot The Messanger

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Forced Outing, I HAVE SO MANY STORIES UP AND STILL RUNNING WHAT AM I DOING, I still love this tho, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Rich Goranski, before we get into this story I needa tell you about some stuff, if you are triggered by any of those plz leave, listen listen liSTEN, listen up tho, mama Tin wants to keep you safe, watta bout, ya gotta lov the cronch ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: How the hell was the SQUIP squad broken up? What horrible thing possibly happened to separate them?Well, it was the biggest information leak in Middleborough High School ever since Jenna Rolan transferred there.





	1. Hell Month, Day 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> The production for this is gonna be slow at first but, it'll pick up after a while so, yeah.

It all started at precisely 7:58 pm. Jeremy Heere’s phone let out a single “ping” and that was the start of the never ending hell that would take place in his high school.  He got up from his nest of blankets and pillows and threw the textbook in his lap to the side as he got up to check his phone. It was a text message from “Unknown”, of course it was scary at first, he and Michael had the extremely smart idea of watching every scary movie that involved phone calls and the internet so, (in Jeremy’s mind) he had every right to be scared. The message itself did seem like it was straight out of a horror movie, though. Jeremy opened the message anyway and that was the start of the dominoes from hell. The messages read as this.

Unknown: Hello MBHS! I will not be telling you my names for obvious reasons but, I am looking for justice in this cosy little school of ours. We all have so many dirty secrets that knows about but, they'll get exposed one day or another. So, I have decided to do the honors! This will be going on till the end of the month so, try not to get too sad that this might be the last of me. Enjoy! (To: Jeremy Heere About: Michael Mell & Richard Goranski)

Unknown: [HellMonth#1.png]

At first, Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but, when he finished it and saw the picture, it all clicked into place. The picture was...destroying. It was a picture of Michael and Rich, most definitely but, not in a position that you'd expect them to be in. It wasn't like they were full on fucking or anything like that, just a picture of them making out on Michael’s bed, Rich on top, through a window. Jeremy's first response was to throw his phone across the room, letting it hit the phone with a **_thump_ **. Then, he runs downstairs, goes into the kitchen and splash cold water on his face, wanting to wake him up from this nightmare. When he realized he wasn't sleeping, he slumped down to the floor and sobbed. He sobbed so hard, he didn't hear the front door opening. He lifted his tear streaked face just to meet his father’s.

“Oh, hey dad! How was work?” He let out in a tiny voice, broken smile on his face. Joel Heere just placed his briefcase on the floor and embraced his son, causing Jeremy to sob more.

“Just tell me when you're ready to tell me, okay?” Joel explains. Jeremy nods, not saying a word.

It took Jeremy an hour and a cup of hot chocolate for him to be comfortable.

The next day was even more of a mess. The next piece of “justice” was served right before school started and everyone’s phone pinged that the same time.

Hell Month: You must wonder what the upbeat and chirpy Christine Canigula does after her favorite activity of all, play rehearsal? Well, here it is and it's not what you think! (To: Student Body, About: Christine Canigula)

Hell Month: [HellMonth#2.png]

It was a collection of pictures along with a timestamp for last week. The first picture consisted of Christine talking to a black hooded guy, the second consisted of Christine handing an undetermined number of bills, and the third was the hooded guy handing Christine a clear baggie.

Ho-ly SHIT!

Jeremy along with several other people physically gasped but, that wasn't at the top of Jeremy’s priorities. Jeremy walked into school to see Michael leaning onto his locker, he stepped up to Michael with the worst glare he could possibly muster.

“Jeremy? What's wro-” Michael was cut off by a hand forcibly hitting his cheek. Holy shit, Jeremy just fucking slapped Michael. Next thing you're gonna tell me is Donald Trump isn't gonna fuck over America in the rest of his candidacy.

“Michael Salazar Mell! You fucking lying, cheating bastard!” Jeremy screams at the top of his lungs. People have turned over to look at the scene, taking out their phones to check the first picture.

“Jeremy, what? It was literally one game of Mario Kart, fucking calm down!” Michael shouts, holding his cheek. Michael takes out his phone to stop his music but, sees a text messages. Jeremy steps back and crosses his arms, he looks at Michael's expression as he reads the messages.

“Jeremy, oh my god. I swear, this isn't what it looks like.” Michael lets out, hand shaking and tears in his eyes.

“I bet it's exactly what it fucking looks like.”’ Jeremy turns and walks away, a tear drop already leaking out his eye.

“Jeremy?” Christine asks nimbly, reaching a hand out to him.

“Don't touch me, druggie.” He mutters out, deflecting her hand and walking faster.

Christine frowns and wraps herself with her arms. She can feel everybody’s eyes creeping all over her. It wasn't like she snorted cocaine in her free time, even though that was most likely half of the student body’s thoughts. She only bought adderall which helped her focus and shit like that. And yes, she did come in contact with weed but, it was only once and once she saw the joint in her hand she gave it back to her dealer and scrubbed her hand with soap and water and hand sanitizer as hard as she could for the rest of the day. She knew it was wrong and she knew it was illegal but, every time she took it, she felt like needed it. It helped her with school and learning and everything in her life that scared her! And now, it was everywhere. It was in a picture as clear as day and everyone knew what she was doing, it was petrifying. So, her walk turned into a run in the direction of the auditorium. She didn't care about the shocked people or her dealer glaring her down in the hallway.

Oh god, she had to use the words “My Dealer”.


	2. Hell Month, Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His phone was also buzzing off the charts. At first he thought that maybe Jeremy was threatening to beat his ass over and over again but, then he remembered. His head snapped up from the textbook in his lap and to the clock, oh shit /12 am was 15 minutes ago/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏┓  
> ┃┃╱╲ in this  
> ┃╱╱╲╲ house  
> ╱╱╭╮╲╲ we  
> ▔▏┗┛▕▔ respect proper  
> ╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
> Binding Techniques  
> ╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
> ▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

Christine runs into the auditorium to see Mr. Reyes sitting alone on the stage on a backwards chair. He was squinting at his phone’s screen and when he heard the doors open and saw Christine, he sighed.

“So? Hell Month?” He asked. Christine froze as the door shut behind her. She stood still as she let out a sob after sob. Mr. Reyes shut his phone and stuffed his phone in his coat pocket as he got off the stage to hug Christine. As Mr. Reyes wrapped his arms around Christine, the girl let out choked sobs of, 

“I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.”. After a couple minutes and tears, the first bell finally rings. 

“I don't think you can keep me from going to class, right?” She tries to laugh but, it comes out broken.

“Sadly, no but, if you ever need a helping hand, you know where to find me.” That was most likely the first time Christine saw Mr. Reyes genuinely smile at something other than a newbie falling off of the stage after being a major asswipe. 

“Crying over a hot pocket in the teacher's lounge?” Christine asked, laughing going back towards the door and wiping away her tears. 

“H-How do you know about that?” Mr. Reyes eyes widen to the size of possibly the sun. Christine left the auditorium, smile wide and booked it to her next class. Well, until she accidently bumped into someone. 

“Oh, sorry Rich,” She apologized, hands up in surrender. 

“It’s fine Christine. Sorry about Hell Month, you are still the most innocent cinnamon bun in the group though!” Rich laughed, playing with the strings of his oversized sweater. Christine wanted to ask questions about if he was okay or why he was wearing a huge and extremely warm sweater in the temperature of school which competed with hell but instead joined in on the laughter and waved good bye as she continued her run to her class. Rich let out a breath that was held tight in the bottom of his stomach out as he approached the bathroom. On the other hand, Rich was pretty unphased by the whole Hell Month situation. Michael and Jeremy were really close, Rich could bet that the two would sit down and talk and everything would be cleared away. He walked into a stall and lock the door behind it, he cracked open his backpack and take the safely folded black binder out of it. He took off his his shirt and bra as he made sure to keep his breathing right and not dislocate his shoulder as he put the binder on. Rich put his shirt over it and stuffed his sweater in the now-empty space in his backpack. That’s when he heard a thump in the stall next to his. 

 

So, add  **_F R E A K  T H E  F U C K  O U T x20547_ ** to his “To-Do” list. 

 

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Rich unlocked and left the stall and went to investigate. He opened the stall expecting the worse. Suicide? Got shot in the back of the head from an air vent? Blood just fucking everywhere? No, a kid was just unconscious. After whispering out a small “same, lmao”, Rich ran to the nurse’s office to report what he found.  

 

Many hours, whisperings of the word “fag”, and cups of coffee bought from the teachers later, Rich would be seen walking home alone. He also skillfully managed to avoid both Jeremy and Michael so everything was pretty good. Rich reached the door of his house and pressed his ear to the door. No sound whatsoever was what was radiating through the door. So, after whispering a “thank god”, Rich put his key into the door and unlocked it, opening up to his house. Beer bottles were sprinkled around the home, from the living room couch to the kitchen counter.  Rich let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen to get Hefty Garbage bag, this was going to be a doozy.

* * *

 

Richard was working as hard as he fucking could to do his homework but it was fucking impossible. Does it look he gives a fuck about the Pythagorean theorem. His phone was also buzzing off the charts. At first he thought that maybe Jeremy was threatening to beat his ass over and over again but, then he remembered. His head snapped up from the textbook in his lap and to the clock, oh shit  _ 12 am was 15 minutes ago.  _ What if today’s Hell Month was about him. He pounced onto his phone and looked at his messages. To an absolute 0 surprise, there was a message from “Hell Month”. 

Hell Month: It’s nice to see that my justice has caused such an uproar at MBHS! It’s fun to cause some damage, the lovely Jenna Rolan can preach on that, right? Yet, this isn’t about her, well at least not yet. I’d like to show you something very, very important. I hope you’re ready to see a whole new side of Richard Goranski. Or should I say Carrie Goranski?

Hell Month: [HellMonth#3.png]

Rich felt the vomit in his throat, he wanted scream or run or just do anything. He still clicked on the link. Screenshots of his mother’s old facebook posts, old family photos, and a picture of current him in a bra. Richard threw his phone down onto his bed, ran to the bathroom, knelt down in front of toilet and vomited. He probably threw up his heart into the toilet. Now everybody had knew who he really was. A tranny, a cross-dresser, a girl. Oh god, oh god,  _ oh fucking god _ . His entire fucking life was ruined. This was literally everything the SQUIP fuckin' warned him about. Maybe sleep on  _anything_ would clear this up and make it, even slightly, better.

 

INCORRECT! EVERYTHING IS WORSE! It was like the fire all over again. Rich’a twitter feed was ablaze with pictures of the past, photoshopped pictures of him with make up, him on the head of female models, and the amazing hashtag #IdFuckCarrieGoranski. So, yes, life was doing Richard amazing. It’s only been THREE (3) DAYS into Hell Month, which is supposed to last THIRTY DAYS, and he’s been outed twice. As soon as he steped on foot into the school building, there was already a jock screaming, 

“Hey Carrie!” and a group of people to laugh at him. Of course, because Rich is Rich and doesn’t deal with that shit epically this early in the morning, he responded with, 

“Hey Big-dick! Oh, I thought we were calling each other things we aren’t!” and continued on to his locker. Jake walked up to him with his hands in his pockets. 

“So, umh, are you-”

“No, I’m not a girl, yes, I’m still a boy, no, you can’t call me Carrie, and yes, I like boys but I also like girls, I’m bi, yaaaay.” Rich let out in one breath while opening his locker.    
“I was gonna ask if you were okay.” Jake muttered out, uncomfortable smile starting to form on his face.

“Oh,” Rich lets out. Nobody had asked him that today. 

“I’m alive, I-I guess so, that’s a plus.”

“Rich, I’m sor-” The bell cut off Jake’s sentence. Rich hastily took some books out of his locker and shut it. 

“It’s fine, uh, see you.”


	3. PLEASE READ *NOT A CHAPTER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are subscribed to my account, this is the same message as on the rest.

HENLO, IT IS I, MAMA TIN! Here is the dealio, the next chapter is gonna take a while. Mostly because I need to get myself together after having such a shitty past 2 weeks. A lot of really bad family stuff is happening behind the scenes and I just need a break for a bit. BUTTTT! When I come back,  _ all _  of my currently running series are going to be back with long updates and maybe one or two DEH one shots and  (maybe) a continuation of a DEH fic I’ve already posted. Sorry If I disappointed you (Insert “I do that a lot” here) or anything. Don’t worry! I should be back and good in a week or two. Thank you for taking the time to read this little blurb.


	4. idk

When you say that you’ll be back in two weeks but its been two or three months and your still struggling. Sorry you guys that I’ve been gone for so long but, I’ve kinda lost my will??? Like I still wanna write, I just feel like my stories that I have to continue are just a bit flat????? Idk, I suck I know but, if you want me to start on a new slate and do the things I want to do, I will but, if you want me to continue, I will. Thanks for all the support you guys give me, thank you so, so much. I still can’t fathom that people like what I put other there so, thank you ~Mama Tin

**Author's Note:**

> v great, thanks for actually reading my story!  
> Tumblr: musicalsfuckmeup  
> Twitter: PanBerry_Bitch


End file.
